This invention relates generally to an improved outer shell construction for a boot and method of fabricating same, and in particular to an outer shell construction for use in a ski boot. In recent years, plastics have replaced leather in the outer shell construction of ski boots. Because boots and outer shell boot constructions fabricated of plastic materials admit of the desired flexing characteristics yet offer the requisite rigidity needed to endure extended use, such plastic boots have gained instant popularity.
One such boot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,994, issued on Mar. 6, 1973. An outer shell construction is presented therein which is formed of inner and outer shell portions having different stiffness, rigidity, flexibility and wear-resistant characteristics. The outer shell construction is fabricated by first molding the inner shell portion and thereafter molding the outer shell portion about the inner shell portion. Although ski boots manufactured in accordance with the above-noted patent provide the skier with ski boots having good flexibility and the necessary rigidity, other fabrication techniques and article constructions are also possible.